


The Trouble with Gavin

by FireLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Gavin, Cock Ring, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, M/M, M/M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, Submissive Gavin, Threesome, gta verse, oh man is it hot in here or is it just me?, sort of/ kind of, top michael and ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: During their set-up for the Humane Labs Raid while they are out securing the LAPV's Gavin screws up and almost costs them the set-up. So when they make it back to the penthouse, Ryan and Michael decide to take it upon themselves to try and teach Gavin not to fuck up again, but let's be real, this is Gavin we're talking about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know its been a while and again my GTA Raywood series is on hold, well not really I've just been busy. I had time the other day to create this magnificent piece of smut right here for you to hold you over in the mean time til I can focus more on it. So without further ado, enjoy.

                “Gavin, what are you doing?!” Ryan shouted from the driver’s seat of the LAPV, over the earpieces they were all wearing.

                “Get the fuck back in the truck!” Michael shouted after Ryan, getting out of the LAPV once Ryan brought it to a halt to protect Gavin from the Merryweather guards that were on foot. He aimed his assault rifle at them, killing a good chunk of them before a couple of trucks carrying more Merryweather guards showed up. Michael fired again holding off as many as he could before running over to Gavin, picking him up, quickly getting him back in the LAPV.

                “How did you even manage to do that?” Michael asked as he climbed back into the back of Gavin’s LAPV, climbing back in the turret mounted on top of the truck. As Gavin began to drive away Michael began firing at the Merryweather trucks, causing them to explode into fiery balls of shrapnel, Ryan having to swerve out of the way quickly to avoid the debris.

                “I don’t bloody know Michael, I thought I could do an easy switch, get to the gun till you guys caught back up and you got back in.” Gavin said making a sharp right down onto the road.

                “You almost cost us the set-up this time because of it.” Ryan chimed in over the earpiece. Ray agreed, going on to talk about how pissed Geoff would be if that had been the case.

                “M’Sorry Michael, Ryan.” Gavin responded as he kept driving through the road blocks of even more Merryweather guards, making room for Ryan and Ray. Michael had managed to blow up the last of the Merryweather vehicles. He radioed everyone letting them know that they were all clear to go to the drop off point. Michael climbed out of the turret seat, getting into the passenger seat. He shot Gavin a ticked look from him almost costing them one of the set-ups for their next heist. The slight smile Gavin had on his face from the adrenaline rush slowly faded. They had made it to the drop off point first, parking the car outside of older generic Alan Ritchson’s house. Both of them climbed out, Gavin a few seconds after Michael, making their way over to him. Michael pulled out the envelope of cash they were paying him with for the storage and hook-ups for the heist. Ryan and Ray pulled in the driveway, parking next to the other LAPV, both getting out to join Michael, Gavin and O.G Alan Ritchson.

                Ray had left the bunch after exchanging thank yous and jokes to gather their equipment from the LAPV’s, making sure they had everything they came with before leaving. He pulled out their weapon bags, loading them into the trunk of the AH-mobile.  Even though Gavin was standing there he really wasn’t part of the conversation going on. It was as if all three of them didn’t really seem to acknowledge that he was there. He looked over at Ray, walking over to help him load up things into the trunk.

                “You think they’re mad at me?” He asked loading up the last of the gun cases, most of them Ryan’s and most of them unnecessary. Ray shrugged his shoulders in a ‘ya think’ way. He closed the trunk turning to look at Gavin but saw he was looking at something else. He traced back to where Gavin was looking, seeing he was watching Ryan. He was standing with his arms crossed talking to their contact. Ryan turned around, his eyes meeting Gavin’s. Ryan turned back to their contact answering something he said as Michael took the opportunity to do the same thing, staring Gavin down. After a few seconds Michael turned back around joining the conversation again. Gavin turned back around, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

                “I would take that as a yes. What’s the worst they could do to you anyway? It’s not like they are going to kill you for almost fucking everything up. Let’s just get back home okay?” Ray said as he climbed into the back seat of the AH-Mobile, pulling out his pink DS from his backpack. Gavin sighed deeply as he climbed into the back on the other side of Ray. He looked out the window seeing Ryan and Michael saying goodbye to their contact. Michael and Ryan were better at getting what they needed from people, unlike Gavin, so they were always the ones in charge of deals.

                Ryan was the first to make it back to the car, getting into the passenger seat. Gavin expected him to say something about his almost fail earlier but all he got was silence from behind the skull mask he was wearing. Gavin began to shift uncomfortably in his seat when he looked into the rearview mirror and saw Ryan’s eyes peering back at him from behind his mask. Before Gavin could say anything Michael climbed in, starting the car. He also gave Gavin the cold shoulder, Ray not seeming to notice anything happening or the awkward silence around them; too busy focusing on his game.

                The ride back to the penthouse was deathly quiet, the only thing to be heard was the sound of Ray mashing the buttons on his DS. When they got to the building, Michael brought the car around back to park it in the garage. Ray, without looking away from his game was the first one to get out of the car, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Michael climbed out to help unload the cases from the trunk, loading them near the elevator. Gavin and Ryan sat there in silence, Gavin too anxious to leave. Gavin looked back from the window to see Ryan had turned around and was now facing him, Gavin only seeing his blue eyes from behind the mask, making them stand out more with the black facepaint underneath,

                “You’re going to pay for almost screwing things up.” Was all he said before he turned back around, opening the passenger door, climbing out, leaving Gavin alone in the back of the car. Ryan had pulled his mask off walking over to join the guys by the elevator. Gavin sat there for a moment thinking. Ryan’s tone was almost commanding; there was a certain authority in his voice that wasn’t there normally, Gavin feeling a wave of heat come over him, finally resting in his lower abdomen. He had to take a deep breath, bringing himself back to reality, finally climbing out of the car.

                “Nice of you to finally join us mopey. I’m hungry, anyone else?” Ray asked having loaded the elevator with the last of their things, making their way to the penthouse. Ryan held the elevator door open for them so they could unload everything before resuming their normal routines. Ray was first in line, making it over to the fridge to make a sandwich. Gavin was behind Michael and Ryan before they continued down the stairs to the bedrooms while Gavin made his way over to Ray. Gavin joined in, making a sandwich for himself before he sat down at the stool, placing his plate on the island. They talked as they ate, Ray trying to assure him that everything’s fine, he didn’t really cost them the two cars they needed so how could Geoff be mad? Once Gavin finished eating he agreed with Ray, setting his plate in the sink. Ray picked his DS up making his way back over to his normal position on the couch.

                Gavin said goodnight, Ray mumbling a reply, too lost in his game. Gavin made his way over to the stairs, pulling up his gold shades to rest on top of his head so he could see so he wouldn’t trip down the stairs. As he made his way to the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted by Michael who was leaning against the doorway to his room. Gavin froze, a little worried and uneasy by the sight of his presence like that. His arms were crossed making his muscles stand out under his leather jacket. The look that his eyes were giving him made a shiver run down Gavin’s back.

                “Hey Michael.” Gavin said trying to keep his voice level, hiding his nervousness. What Ryan had said to Gavin when they were alone in the car crept its way back into his mind. Gavin tensed up slightly when Michael stood up, making his way closer to him. Gavin wanted to keep some distance, taking a step back, only instead to find his back flush against someone’s chest; it was Ryan’s. Gavin spun around to face him, seeing he was wiping his hands in a towel. He had just walked out of the bathroom, his face now free from his face paint. His long blonde hair was still pulled back into a ponytail. He had also taken his leather jacket off, his body framed in a very fitting black t-shirt. Every time Ryan went to wipe his hands or his face Gavin’s eyes were drawn to his arms, watching his muscles flex and relax from the movements.

                “Something wrong?” Ryan asked as he took a step closer to Gavin, their chests almost touching. Gavin could feel his hair standing up on the back of his neck.

                “No, nothing’s wrong, was just thinking about what you said earlier. I’m really sorry I didn’t-“

                “It’s fine. You’re gonna make it up to us anyway. Right Michael?” Ryan asked pulling Gavin flush against his chest. He felt Gavin’s breathing change into short, faster breaths, his face beginning to turn a deep red.

                “Of course he is Ryan, he made a mistake and now he’s got to make up for that.” Michael said making his way behind Gavin. Gavin felt his stomach flip, butterflies going haywire throughout his gut.

                “I swear it was an accident Michael.” Gavin said trying to make some sense of what was going on, both Ryan and Michael pressed against him. Michael let out a chuckle as his hands made contact with his hips, hands slowly lifting up his bluish-grey button up shirt. Gavin’s eyes widened realizing what was going on. He tried to make his way out of the current human sandwich he was in but it was no use, they were keeping him in place.

                “Why don’t we continue this somewhere else, somewhere less open.” Ryan said as he began to peck up Gavin’s neck and jaw, slowly kissing him, earning a hushed moan from him. Michael and Ryan quickly exchanged looks as they pulled away from Gavin. Both of them led Gavin down the hall to Ryan’s room. Once they were in Michael backed Gavin into the wall of Ryan’s room, missing the bedside table, pressing their lips together. Michael’s hands found their way under Gavin’s shirt as Ryan locked the door. Gavin’s mind was running wild, unable to hold any form of thought while Michael’s hands explored his body, Ryan making his way over to them. Michael broke the kiss, now kissing and sucking at Gavin’s neck earning another moan from him. As Gavin’s head fell back against the wall he heard Ryan rummaging through the drawer of the nightstand.

                Gavin let out a cry when Michael pulled away to look over his appearance. He was flustered, his shirt was wrinkled from the messing around and his glasses were starting to fall off his head, finally hitting the floor when Gavin went to move. Before Gavin had time to react Ryan was now kissing at his neck as his hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, less than elegantly pulling it off and down his shoulders, the silky material landing in a heap behind where he stood. Ryan pulled away, turning Gavin around, his chest against the wall. Ryan brought Gavin’s hands together behind his back, tying his wrists together tightly, Gavin testing the rope as Ryan began leaving kisses down his neck and shoulder.

                “M’Sorry Sir.” Gavin moaned out, feeling his member hardening quickly in his jeans. He pulled again at the rope, displeased he couldn’t touch himself. He heard Ryan chuckle as he pulled away from Gavin, turning him back around to face him. Gavin’s eyes were starting to get clouded by lust, biting his lip when Ryan just kept looking at him. Ryan smirked as he backed away to join Michael.

                “Get on your knees and stay still, if you move you’ll get punished.” Ryan commanded. Gavin got off the wall, slowly getting onto his knees. His skinny jeans pulling against his erection, the material almost hurt against him. Ryan smiled turning his attention to Michael pulling him into a kiss. Ryan’s hands made their way to Michael’s chest, gripping at his shirt pulling him closer to him. Michael let a moan out into the kiss as his hands ran over Ryan’s back, feeling his muscles tense beneath his touch. Ryan pulled away, getting Michael out of his jacket, then his shirt, leaving his torso exposed. Gavin looked him over biting his lip to try and keep still. Michael then took Ryan’s shirt off, slowly revealing every inch of his stomach and chest, finally tossing it to the floor. Gavin felt a twitch in his jeans, letting a small moan out, tightly gripping his hands from the sight before him.

                Ryan pulled Michael close to him again, kissing and biting at his neck, earning a moan from the younger man. Michael dug his nails into Ryan’s back; leaving long red marks down his back which made him bite down harder on Michael’s shoulder. Another moan escaped his lips, this one lower than the last, making a shiver go up Gavin’s spine as his hips twitched forward, wanting to be touched by them, used by them. Michael smirked at Gavin, he knew he wasn’t going to last.

                “You move you lose.” Michael said as Ryan left him, heading back over to the nightstand, rummaging through the top drawer as Michael made his way over to Gavin. Michael grabbed him by the arm making him stand up. He began unbuttoning Gavin’s jeans, pulling them down, Gavin pulling his legs out as Michael slid them to the side. He then slowly pulled Gavin’s boxers down, teasing the material over his erection, throwing those aside too as Ryan made his way over to them. Ryan made his way behind Gavin as Michael started kissing him, taking control of the kiss as their tongues danced together. One of Ryan’s hands made its way to Gavin’s erection, slowly pumping his member, Gavin wanted to thrust into his hand but Michael held him still, keeping him distracted with the kiss as a tight, rubber ring was pushed down to the base of his member as Ryan kept pumping him. Gavin let out a whine into the kiss before Michael and Ryan pulled away from him.

                “Get back on your knees.” Michael said as he began to unbutton his jeans, pulling his erection free, stroking himself a few times as he made his way in front of Gavin. Michael’s free hand made its way into Gavin hair, pulling tightly. Michael smirked as Gavin opened his mouth, just waiting to be used. Michael slowly pushed himself into his awaiting mouth, Gavin's tongue licking the underside of his cock as he slowly pulled back, before thrusting into his mouth again.

                “You messed up now you have to get punished, and we know how much you hate waiting.” Michael said as he continued to thrust slowly in and out of Gavin’s mouth to prove his point. Gavin let out a moan around Michael’s erection making him grip his hair tighter. Michael began thrusting a little faster as Gavin’s tongue continued to wrap around his member, Gavin tasting the saltiness of the pre cum in his mouth. Michael let out a moan as his other hand made its way to Gavin’s hair as well, holding him in place as he fucked his mouth, his pace slowly increasing. Gavin could feel the pre cum leaking from his member, unable to get any release.

                “You love sucking my dick don’t you?” Michael said as he picked up the pace, feeling himself get close to the edge. Michael pushed himself all the way in, his member hitting the back of Gavin’s throat, almost choking him as he released himself down his throat. He pulled out, Gavin coughing a little as he caught his breath. Michael stared at him looking at his reddened lips, the start of tears forming in his eyes from the force and pleasure, a string of saliva falling from the corner of his mouth, down his chin and onto his chest. Gavin managed to catch his breath as he heard Ryan move around behind him. Michael pulled his boxers and jeans back up, buttoning them as he stared at the mess in the middle of the floor known as Gavin.

                Ryan walked over to Gavin, picking him up, dragging him over to the bed helping him on. Michael got on the bed as well, straddling Gavin as he began kissing him again as Ryan made it back to the bed side table, pulling out a bottle of lube. Gavin moaned squirming beneath Michael, trying to get any kind of friction against his member that he could. Ryan pulled his pants and boxers down as he got back onto the bed, Michael making his way off of Gavin.

                “Roll over and get on your knees.” Gavin did what Ryan said, flipping over, getting on his knees wiggling his ass in the air for him. Gavin heard the bottle of lube open, Ryan pouring some in his hands, warming it up in his fingers. Gavin felt a slick finger massage around his entrance, slowly pushing it in. He started thrusting, adding a second finger as they searched for the bundle of nerves, earning a moan from Gavin once they finally found it. Ryan then added a third finger prepping him for his size. Once he felt Gavin was prepped enough, he slowly pulled his fingers out wiping them on the bed, earning a low whine from Gavin. Ryan picked up the lube again, getting a little more for his member. Once he was done lubing himself up he lined his member up with Gavin’s entrance, pushing in, allowing him time to adjust. Once he relaxed Ryan pulled him up, pulling Gavin’s back against his chest as Michael got on his knees in front of Gavin, running his hands over his chest as he crashed their lips together as Ryan slowly began to thrust himself into Gavin.

                A moan made itself heard in the kiss as Michael’s hands began to play around with Gavin’s nipples, making them hard. Ryan picked up the pace as Michael’s lips left Gavin’s to start kissing at his neck. Michael continued to pinch and twist Gavin’s nipples almost mercilessly at this point, neither of them giving any attention to his almost now painful erection. Gavin whined as Ryan continued to pound into his ass.

                “Pl… please.” Gavin begged, Ryan picking up the pace as one of Michael’s hands slowly trailed down Gavin’s body to his member, the other playing with his left nipple. Gavin took in a sharp inhale from the touch, thrusting into Michael’s hand. Michael gathered the collection of pre cum from the tip of his member to use as he stoked him painfully slow before picking up the pace.

                “Please what?” Michael asked as he matched Ryan’s movements. Gavin was almost whimpering from the sensations, wanting nothing more than to release himself.

                “Please may I cum, Sir?” Gavin asked, the feeling really becoming too much, he was beginning to feel lightheaded from the movements and the buildup in his groin. Ryan could feel himself approaching his climax, nodding at Michael who loosened the ring around Gavin’s member, pulling it off as he quickly got back to stroking Gavin in time with Ryan’s thrusts. Gavin couldn’t take it anymore but he didn’t get an answer, Michael wanting to really test him.

                “You can cum.” Michael said at last as he picked up the pace, Gavin almost shouting Michael’s name as ribbons of cum were released from his member, landing across Michael’s stomach. The tightness of Gavin’s hole from his orgasm made Ryan reach his own climax, emptying his load in Gavin’s ass. Ryan gave a few more good thrusts as he rode his orgasm out, Michael helping Gavin ride his out. Michael held onto Gavin as Ryan pulled out, climbing off the bed, putting the lube away, handing Michael the towel to wipe himself off. Once he was done he untied Gavin’s wrists handing both the rope and towel to Ryan to put away. Michael held him as he helped Gavin lay down, pulling him close. Gavin could feel Ryan’s seed run down his thigh but he didn’t care, he just snuggled closer to Michael with a smile on his face. Ryan climbed back onto the bed once everything was put away, pulling a blanket up and over Gavin.

                “M’Sorry, won’t happen again.” Gavin said half asleep with a slightly hoarse voice. Ryan pushed himself against Gavin’s back, draping an arm over his side as Michael placed a gentle kiss on Gavin’s forehead.

                “You’re forgiven. Just don’t let it happen again alright?” Michael said as Gavin yawned, nodding a reply before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i am going to finish the GTA Raywood series, life has just been hectic. Hope you enjoyed this story though. Until next time. Also feedback is encouraged so leave a comment if you liked it or hated it


End file.
